The Aether Foundation Rescue Scrapbook
by Gemtail
Summary: Moon found a pile of old scrapbooks of the rescue center that she works at. Join Moon and her friends and family as they tell of stories of the lives they have saved while working for the new and improved Aether Foundation Rescue. Some stories end happily but sometimes the sad reality of being a rescuer is learning that not all can be saved. But with each rescue came a new lesson.
1. Introduction

**Well, this is just a compilation of rescue stories inspired from some I've heard or seen on the internet. Gladion and Moon are a pairing. Each chapter is a seperate story so this could end on any chapter. Some stories between Gladion and Moon may occur in the back but mostly just glimpses of their personal lives.  
**

* * *

The rescue center opened on Melemele island for injured and abandoned pokemon. It was the new pride and joy of the Aether foundation and president Gladion arranged it all. Of course, head quarters would also shelter pokemon as well but this facility would have everything needed to care for pokemon in need of medical care and shelter. The Aether Hospital and Rescue Center was open for any pokemon to be brought in and rehabilitated.

The first floor actually had a pokemon center, complete with a cafe and a shop for trainers to relax. Near that was a court yard for the pokemon kept to play in and to allow trainers and potential new owners to view the pokemon. One wall on the side of the lobby and pokemon center area was even a window into a big pool for available water type pokemon to be viewed. However, not all of the pokemon will be adoptable. Wild pokemon will have the choice to go back to the wild while other pokemon will have the choice to choose who they want as their new owner. In the back was the hospital where sick pokemon were kept for treatment. There was also an outdoor area in the back of the hospital which was similar to the courtyard out front and even a pool to keep water types but this was an area to keep recovering sick pokemon and wild pokemon.

In other news vital to these stories: Moon is still a strong champion, having defended her title for quite a few years. She did, however, lose her title to Hau for a year but won it back. The year after that, the island Kahuna Hala died but he lived long enough to see Hau live up to his highest potential. His very last words to Hau was how proud he was of him. Moon had just started working for the Alola shelter as one of the rescuers. Meanwhile, Hau and Lillie had just gotten married and are settling into their new life back at Iki Town where Hau continues to train and try win over the favor of the tapu pokemon in order to become the next Kahuna. Lillie retired from her life as a pokemon trainer and works as a pokemon doctor at the rescue center. Her old team helps care for the sick and injured pokemon. Nebby, which had been given to her later in life from Moon, has been released but occasionally visits the shelter to help out.

Lusamine, now a sickly old woman, lives with Hau and Lillie. Moon's mom had befriended her and she often helps around the house while Lillie and Hau are away. Due to Nihilego's poison having been inside of Lusamine for years, Lusamine's health had declined. Many doctors say that she may die sooner if she's not careful. Lillie and Lusamine moved back to the Alola region because they were ordered to stay in a warmer climate. She and Lillie have a close relationship, as if nihilego never touched her. However, she and Gladion still have a tense relationship.

Speaking of the young edgelord, he has grown up into a fine young man. Gladion became a very successful president of the Aether foundation, having done such a good job that the Aether foundation had expanded into making a rescue center on Melemele island. Wicke often takes over if Gladion ever decides to take time off. Though the best president the Aether foundation has ever had, he is also still just a young adult and often is encouraged to find time for himself. Lately, however, he's been working as one of the rescuers for the shelter. Helping pokemon had always been his passion. Occasionally, he challenges the champion and only came close to winning once. He was truly a leader to be proud of. With some encouragement from Lillie, he went on to become friends with Hau and Moon. He always tries to set aside time to spend time with them, especially Moon since she's also busy with the responsibilities of being champion and now one of his workers.

Gladion also works closely with his father, Mohn, whom still has amnesia from the wormhole. Mohn was knowledgeable with what pokemon liked to do and he helped design the yards and pools for the rescue center. Sadly, despite how many times Gladion has tried to get him to remember, Mohn cannot remember his life with his family. The next best thing Gladion could do was work closely with him. Mohn never understood why Gladion would give him certain things, some of them looking familiar but never quite ringing a bell. Lillie also visits him every now and then as well but she didn't quite remember much about him like Gladion did. Mohn has commented about Lusamine looking beautiful in pictures that he's seen of her but nothing more. All they could do was keep him as a friend and hope that one day, he'll finally remember who they are.

However, though vital to these stories, we aren't here entirely for them. No, we are here to follow them and what they do for the people and pokemon of their world. Each and everyone of them are heroes in their own right. No... I'm here to tell you my story of the encounters that changed my life forever. Surprise! It's me, Moon! And I'm going to tell you about the rescues that left the biggest impressions on all of us. But this isn't just about the rescues, this is also about family. I'm sitting here on my chair on the deck of my house, flipping through a pile of old scrap books about all the pokemon I've rescued. My mom put these together for me and the Aether Foundation Rescue. She didn't have to but now I'm thankful for it. I may not be able to tell you about all of them but, I will tell you about what sticks out.

* * *

 **Brief introduction chapter to the series! I may never finish but I'm hoping to make it so that there are no cliff hangers. So that there is one chapter and boom! It could be done there and it would be fine. This is a series specifically for writing exercises as well as for enjoyment.**


	2. Popplio

**I know a lot of people didn't like Popplio all that much. I had my opinions, too! However, the little water puppy grew on me and now, it's my favorite Alola starter. However, I wouldn't be surprised if there are people who just want to wipe it from existence. So, based on that logic, I made this.  
**

* * *

The picture shown had a popplio cheerfully playing with a primarina in the pool taken from the lobby area. The page was decorated with flowers and pictures of the popplio kissing whoever would be holding it. One of them showed popplio cuddled next to a silvally under the shade of a tree. Another one shows the popplio sticking its tongue on the glass of the pool in the lobby. Some of the photos also showed when she was being treated. Pictures of it filled up the whole page in the scrapbook. She always smiled in all of them, even at her sickest.

Of course, I'll start with my first emergency case. No, Popplio wasn't my very first rescue but she was the first case that I saw that made me cry. She made one of the biggest impacts on me. I remember that Hau and Lillie were just moving in together after their wedding. Damn! This was so long ago! But I remember it clear as day! I was bringing Hau and Lillie some Malasadas to surprise them with when I got the call. It was a beautiful evening, the setting sun shone against the horizon like a gorgeous copper coin. Though it interrupted a friendly meal gathering, I know I'd do it all over again if I had to.

* * *

I walked into Iki town, holding the bag of Malasadas to give to my best friends. I remember they had a beautiful wedding. It was held in Iki town, of course! Colorful flowers decorated the area and torches were used for lighting at night and fireworks filled the sky. I was the maid of honor while Gladion was the best man. He was so handsome that night, wearing a black button up shirt with black slacks and a red tie. I thought Hau couldn't look happier than he was but that night, he was absolutely beaming. I think he could have lit up the whole wedding with his smile alone. Lillie was a bit more shy and nervous. She was almost the stereotypical blushing bride but, when she saw Hau, her smile matched his. Nothing could ruin the day for them. I danced with Gladion for most of the night. Of course, Hau had to steal a dance from me and Lillie of course danced with her brother but Gladion and I usually hung back while the newly weds focused on each other. Gladion and I spent more time together that night since we hardly saw each other with our busy jobs. We were talking about our recent endeavors, battles, and the day we'd finally marry someone. I will admit, I always thought Gladion was attractive and I always made sure he knew about it. But that was mostly play to me at the time. I often greeted him with a 'hey, gorgeous', 'hey, beautiful', or 'what's up, pretty boy?' But, I think it was that night when I started to feel something for him. It was something about the way he held me when we danced that ignited something within me.

Okay, enough of that story, but it is relevant but later. Let's get back to the main story here. I arrived at their house and knocked on the door. Hau opened it and smiled at me with his usual cheerful smile.

"Hey, Hau. I figured you guys could use a little something." I greeted.

"Oh! Are they filled with the razz berry filling?" He asked excitedly.

"How could I forget your favorite? There's pinap berry filling for Lillie, too. " I said with a smile.

"Yum! Let's eat!" He said, letting me in.

I set down the bags on the table and Hau went to get Lillie. She came out of one of the back rooms and hugged me.

"Hey, beautiful!" I said, hugging her back.

"Moon! Your visit is long overdue!" She said as she stood back to look at me.

"Sorry! Champion duties and my new job as a rescuer have kept me busy." I said.

"Aren't you still on duty?" Lillie asked as Hau dug into the bags excitedly.

"Yeah but it's been a quiet evening. I helped untangle a pelipper from fishing line at the docks an hour ago. Luckily, it had no serious injuries so I gave it an oran berry and sent it on its way. I haven't had any other calls since so I figured I'd pick up some treats and stop by." I said.

"Okay but don't let us get in the way if another call comes in." Lillie said.

"Of course I won't! I won't let a pokemon suffer if I can help it." I said.

"Okay then. Let's get some food before Hau eats it all." Lillie giggled

"Hey, I saved some for you." He said defensively, his mouth full of his favorite Razz Berry jelly filled malasada.

We sat down and I took a bite of my oran-bluk berry malasada. It was my favorite but you had to be careful when eating it: anything containing and touched by bluk berries will be dyed black.

"So, what was your worst case? Anything horrible yet?" Hau asked.

"Luckily, nothing potentially fatal yet." I said.

"Nothing?! After a week in?" Hau asked surprised.

"Oh those cases will come soon. Think you can handle it?" Lillie asked.

"Of course I can!" I said happily was some of the black filling from my malasada dribbled from my mouth.

"Careful! That filling will leave a bad stain on your clothes." Lillie cautioned, handing me a napkin.

"You're almost as bad as me." Hau said, Razz berry filling dripping from around his mouth like a Pyroar at a kill.

We all laughed, Lillie tossing a hand full of napkins at her husband's face. Suddenly, my pager went off.

"Moon, do you copy?" Someone asked.

I swallowed my food and picked up the pager.

"This is Moon. Go ahead." I said.

"There are reports of a severely injured Popplio at Kala'e Bay. Please investigate." They said.

"Copy that. I'm on my way." I said before putting my pager down.

"Hurry now! I'll put this away and give it back later." Lillie said.

"Nah! Hau can have it! Gotta go!" I said, running out the door.

I heard Hau shout 'Yes!' and Lillie complain about messy stains before I was out of earshot. I released my Braviary and we took off towards Kala'e Bay. He and I patrolled an area when I spotted her. She was right by the cave entrance. I saw spots of red beside her body where she had bled from old wounds that started to scab over by the time we got there. I had my braviary land near it. The closer I got, the more dread filled me. She was severely emaciated and had several wounds all over her body. I thought she was dead for a moment until she opened her eyes and looked at me, a weak raspy cry leaved her mouth somehow. Something like this wouldn't happen in the wild. Someone made her like this. I had to act fast if I wanted to save her. I picked her up, her body so frail, I thought one wrong move would break her. She felt so limp because she had no strength left to even hold herself up. I could even count her ribs and see her hip joints which neither are suppose to be visible, especially on a popplio!

"HQ, this is Moon! This is an emergency! The popplio is in critical condition!" I said, as I got onto my braviary, careful not to disturb the Popplio too much.

"Go, Braviary! We need to get to the shelter, fast!" I said to him urgently.

He took off, flying fast but not too fast to knock me off. I held popplio against me and as I did so, she affectionately licked me weakly, despite what happened to her. Hot tears brimmed my eyes but I held them back, knowing that right now wasn't the time to cry. She had every reason to struggle out of my grip, bite, and claw me to get away but she still loved humans. She clearly was never wild. Braviary landed in the back of the hospital where staff was waiting to take her. Everyone was shocked by her condition. When she was taken out of my arms, she cried for me to follow. So I followed her as she was taken inside for examination and treatment. I held her head in my hands and rubbed her cheeks to distract her while she was examined by a doctor.

"It's a female. Luckily, none of these wounds are nothing a few stitches can't fix. Her weight is our main concern. She hasn't been fed properly for weeks. There's no way she could have gotten like this in the wild, especially where you found her. A trainer had to have done this." The doctor said.

She couldn't even sit up on her own and yet, she still licked my face happily. She was in bad shape and despite everything, remained affectionate and cheerful even though she must have been in so much pain. I giggled at her affection but tears started falling from my eyes. How could someone do this to such a sweet pokemon?! How could she still have an attitude like this despite what had been done to her? How she had gotten this way was beyond anyone's comprehension. She was anesthetized and then her wounds got cleaned and stitched. She was then bathed gently while the anesthesia wore off but it still kept her unconscious enough not to feel her tattered body being shifted as it got bathed. I had to leave for another case, a pokemon was caught in fishing nets but wasn't serious enough to take back. Another case was an abandoned eevee that I took in to get checked. The eevee was given a clean bill of help and put in a cage to let it relax and settle down. It will be put up for adoption next week and eevees find new trainers real quick.

I went back to see popplio and she looked at me happily and tried to lift her head but she could only move it slightly. I put my hand on her cheek and she smiled, leaning her cheek against it. Her cage had a thin layer of water at the bottom of it, not even a quarter of an inch deep. It was put there to help her heal but remain shallow enough not to drown her. Her head rested on top of a wet towel. The water and towel were warm. Then I heard a familiar voice from down the hall, a clacking of familiar claws following him. It was Gladion and his partner, silvally. I knew this sight was going to anger him later. He may no longer be the same guy I knew from when I first met him but he still had a nasty temper. However, he knew better than to get angry here at the shelter where it could upset the pokemon. He walked in and he was shocked. I quickly wiped away whatever tears I had left and sniffed one last time.

"I found her this evening. Awful, isn't it?" I asked.

He nodded wordlessly and offered her a hand to sniff. She sniffed his hand before affectionately licking it. I smiled at the sight with a pained smile.

"She's done nothing but shower everyone with love all evening." I said.

Gladion's other hand tensed, balling into a fist. Yep, this angered him. But he kept calm, forcing him to slacken his hand while keeping a gentle smile as he rubbed the popplio's cheek. She groaned in pleasure as he did so. Silvally looked on curiously at the popplio. He approached the cage and Gladion moved his hand out of the way and backed up to let Silvally see her. Popplio was a little more nervous of another pokemon but she hesitantly sniffed him. Silvally cooed gently, letting her know that he meant no harm. Popplio then relaxed and affectionately licked Silvally's beak. She just loved everyone! Gladion left the room but looked back at me. The flare in his green eyes told me that he was going on a mission of his own. I knew that he was determined to do something about this. A man like him is not going to let something like this go unpunished.

"Keep an eye on Silvally. He can get overbearing sometimes. I'm going to go see if action can be taken to find whoever did this." Gladion said before leaving.

I patted Silvally's shoulder and he glanced at me briefly in acknowledgement before returning his attention back to the popplio. Silvally was good at helping comfort other pokemon. Popplio managed to rest her head against his beak and she fell asleep. This was the first time she managed to sleep without anesthetic. He slowly removed his beak from her side after an hour of cuddling her and nudged the towel where his beak was. She stirred but didn't wake. I closed the cage and covered the front with a blanket to help her sleep. I patted his side before we walked out to the main court yard. Some of the other pokemon there knew him and they came over to play. I sat down on top of a boulder. Silvally then looked back at me expectantly. I chuckled and released my own silvally whom I had nicknamed Lady. She joyfully greeted him, nuzzling his neck affectionately. They were originally meant to be a breeding pair once upon a time but that never happened due to circumstance. However, at the rate these two are going, they probably will become mates if they're not already. I only have yet to see eggs mysteriously appear around the field or any mysterious sightings of baby Silvallys. I allowed the rest of my team out to play, too. Gladion then came back out an hour later, night had fallen and my namesake shone overhead brilliantly. He had something wrapped in a bag in his hand. He handed it to me.

"My sister brought these. She said Hau wasn't allowed to have them and that he already had his." Gladion said.

I unwrapped it to see it was my oran-bluk malasadas with only a bite taken out of one. Honestly, I was hungry and I silently thanked the stars that Lillie was so thoughtful... or maybe she was just being a strict wife but, either way, I was happy she saved them for me. She is in charge of the night shift tonight. She'll likely be keeping an eye on popplio all night. I ate the malasada silently as Gladion sat on the rock next to me. He was wearing his casual clothes of a black zip hoodie accented with red and his black faded jeans. He kept his piercings on his left ear from long ago. Lillie and Wicke always thought it was unprofessional for him to keep them in but he was boss and no one else complained. He still looked like a punk even after all this time. He then reached into his pack and pulled out a bottled water and offered it to me. I took it from him gratefully. He took out his own and we sat there watching our pokemon play. I only ate the one malasada and half of the other. Gladion's silvally and my silvally ran up to us to play with us. They both decided to playfully shower Gladion with affection. He laughed and protested feebly as they both licked him on the face.

"Guys! Not the face! No! Stop!" He laughed.

They both stopped licking him and then nuzzled him. My silvally, Lady, then looked at the half of the malasada I had. I offered it to her.

"I don't want the rest of it. You can have it." I said to her.

She smiled and took it from me. She then offered Gladion's silvally some with a cheerful coo and he bit off half of it. He nuzzled her as a thanks after he ate his half. Both of them had black oran-bluk filling dripping from their beaks. This had to be the cutest thing I had ever seen and rotom took a picture of it at my request.

"You two are just too cute." I gushed.

Lady walked up to me and licked me, her mouth dyed black from the malasada filling. Don't underestimate how strong bluk berries are when it comes to dying things! I had a huge streak of sticky black saliva on my cheek. Rotom thought it would be funny to take a series of pictures of this. The female silvally smiled at me mischieviously and Gladion made the mistake of laughing at me. His silvally then walked up to him and licked his cheek but he made sure to drag his tongue over all of Gladion's cheek. Rotom just had to get that as part of his collection of pictures. I pointed and laughed at Gladion. He tried to scowl but he couldn't stop himself from laughing as well. The pair then nuzzled each other before hopping off of the boulder to snuggle right next to the rock.

"At least it's your color." I joked.

"Yeah, shut up. At least my clothes won't get stained." He said, grinning.

I looked down and sure enough, I had a few dribbles of it on my shirt down my front but I didn't care that much. I wore this on the field so it could get ruined and I wouldn't care. I reached into my bag and grabbed some wet naps and tossed him a handful. I only need to use one but Gladion need to use a lot of them. I caved and helped him out, laughing all the while as I straddled his lap to help out. Pictures of that night filled two pages of another scrap book that mom made for a later gift. I put the used wet naps and other garbage into the used malasada bag to properly dispose of later. I sat next to Gladion and leaned against him. I wouldn't trade his friendship for the world but my feelings for him had started shifting. I could cuddle up with all of my friends happily, even Hau, without anyone think much of it but that night, it felt different. He rested his head against mine, an arm wrapping around me. I felt my chest flutter when he did that. It was then that I realized that I was getting a crush on Gladion. It bothered me for a second but as I shifted against him, I somehow knew that he was never going to leave my side. He never did in the past, after all.

* * *

Look at all these pictures. This is of the progress popplio made every week. Even just one week, she looked like a different popplio but even then, she still had a long way to go. It took her about seven weeks to fully heal to be available for adoption and another three to be re-homed. When that day came, I hated to see her go but I was so happy to see her go with who she did go with.

* * *

I was watching popplio swim, my legs were in the water. She would occasionally swim right up to my legs and play with them. My own primarina, Saspra, was in the water with her to swim and play with her. She had taken on a motherly role to the pup. Occasionally, Gladion would come over and his silvally would let popplio cuddle up next to him for a nap. Sometimes he'd hop into the pool but though he's better than most land pokemon when it comes to swimming. Still, silvally was slow in comparison to popplio. That wouldn't stop her from getting onto his back. My silvally wasn't big into water but she'd watch with her claws dipped in the water. I noticed today that someone was watching through the glass. It was Lana and she was looking right at popplio curiously. Popplio had been available for adoption for the past three weeks, a paper on the glass showing a brief description of her. Popplio was not the most popular starter so it wasn't any surprise that it may take her a bit longer to be re-homed. That was fine with us though: she was loved by everyone at the shelter and she loved everyone, too.

She swam around the pool, darting around my Primarina quickly and playfully. Saspra caught her and lifted her up and nuzzled her affectionately. Popplio happily nuzzled and licked her back. Popplio suddenly noticed Lana and I stared at the sight. Lana smiled at her and waved. Popplio smiled and went right up to the glass, pressing her muzzle against the glass and sticking out her tongue to try and somehow lick Lana through the glass. Lana laughed and put a hand against the glass. Popplio went right to her hand. Lana then proceeded to play with Popplio through the glass. I watched the sight, smiling. Not many people paid that much attention to popplio unless they were children whom were too young to take pokemon. They played for about an hour. Lillie walked up to them and talked to Lana. She smiled and pointed at the paper up on the glass saying popplio was available for adoption. Lana looked at it while Lillie explained some things to her. Lana looked alarm at some part and looked at popplio sadly. I knew she was likely hearing popplio's story. Lillie then seemed to ask her words I knew she was asking: would you like to adopt her? Lana nodded and Lillie lead Lana into the court yard. I waved at her enthusiastically.

"Hey, Lana!" I shouted.

"Hey, champion! I didn't know you were here." She said, walking up to me.

"I work here and it's my day off but I like to relax with the pokemon in my down time. I saw you playing with popplio. Are you here for her?" I asked.

She smiled and nodded excitedly. Popplio swam right over to us and jumped into my lap, getting me all wet but I didn't mind. I smiled and petted her. Lana offered her hand to popplio to sniff. Popplio sniffed her hand before affectionately licking her hand. Lana rubbed her cheeks and sat down next to me.

"May I put my feet in the water, too?" She asked.

"Go ahead." I said.

She took her sandals off and set them next to herself. Popplio hopped into her lap and nuzzled Lana happily. Lana laughed and held her against herself while Popplio affectionately nuzzled her like an excited lillipup.

"Popplio loves to shower people with affection but this is the first time I've seen her get into a stranger's lap." I said.

Lana giggled and hugged popplio as she showered her potential owner with affection. She then flipped out of Lana's arms and darted into the water. She looked back at Lana, expecting her to follow while calling to her. Lana looked at me hopefully.

"Can I swim with her?" She asked, hoping I'd say yes.

"Of course! I do it all the time." I said.

She got up and took her jacket off, emptied her pockets and set everything down next to her shoes. People are allowed to swim in there but only if it's to get to know one of the pokemon to potentially adopt them. It's not meant to be a public swimming pool.

"Okay! Here I come!" Lana said, diving into the water.

Popplio cried out joyously before diving after Lana. They played with each other all day. I knew then and there that Lana was not leaving without popplio. Lillie left to go let the staff know and get the adoption forms along with popplio's pokeball. By evening, both of them were finally out of the pool and Lana sat next to me to sign the adoption papers. Before popplio left out the door with Lana, however, everyone had to say good bye. Popplio had won a special place in everyone's heart during her stay. Even Gladion flew here to say his farewells along with his Silvally whom was half tempted to fight Lana to keep his foster baby. I nearly cried when it was finally my turn to say good bye. Popplio lingered in my arms longest. I cried in a mix of sadness and happiness because I knew that she was going to a great trainer. I knew she was going to definitely be one of Lana's best pokemon. I handed her back to Lana and she went into Lana's arms with ease. She knew now that she was going home. She and Lana waved goodbye before leaving. Tears and hugs were given all around when they left, everyone was sad to see popplio go but happy that it's to a good home.

But, however, that night was eventful in more ways than one. I was out in the court yard, the staff inside the shelter were having a small celebration that they threw together for popplio before she left with Lana. I was on the boulder where I like to watch the pokemon in the yard from. Gladion then came out and I greeted him with a smile. I had gotten closer to him lately but it was weird when I'd subtly flirt with him the way I do when I take up an interest in a guy. He oddly welcomed it. I started to wonder if he liked me back. I was not stupid. I had relationships before him. I used to tease him whenever he got overprotective and jealous but some part of me is wondering if his feelings for me ran deeper than I thought... and for longer than I knew. He's had his share of girlfriends, too. Arceus! How could he not?! But he rarely seemed all that into them and most of them eventually left or he dumped because they were crazy or just looking for money. There were only about two of them that were serious and I always ended up being the one to comfort him... not that I ever minded. Even before my feelings had developed, I loved to gush about his looks and while it embarrassed him if anyone did it to his face, if I did it while he was sad, it would cheer him up. I'd give him crap about it saying that he just loves the fact that I think he's pretty. When we were teenagers, he'd get adorably flustered and try to defend himself but now, he just says 'damn straight!'

Gladion sat down next to me and I smiled. His silvally already happily ran off to join the other pokemon, my silvally greeting him happily. It was a moonless night and the stars shone above us brilliantly. You could see an arm of the galaxy moving across the sky. I never could get over how beautiful the night sky here gets. Gladion placed an arm around me and I smiled, leaning against him. I settled against him closer than usual. I wanted to test him since I had a hunch that maybe he liked me, too. So I leaned against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. He wrapped both arms around me and then pulled me into his lap, taking me by surprise. We sat like that for awhile. He and I have snuggled in the past but this was closer than usual, I knew that. He ran his hand through my hair as we both stared up at the night sky. I could have stayed like that for all of eternity and I would have been happy. Still, I knew it was only going to be a matter of time before one of us finally addresses this and he decided to be the first to do so.

"Moon?" Gladion asked.

"Hm?" I asked.

"I have to tell you something. Probably something I should have told you a long time ago." He said.

"What? Is something wrong?" I asked, looking up at him.

"No, nothing is wrong." He said.

"Well what is it?" I asked.

"I... well..." He began.

"What? Do you want me to tell you you're pretty?" I joked.

He laughed.

"You do that all the time. No, that's not what I'm about to say." He said.

"Okay, then what?" I asked.

He looked nervous and a little reluctant. I got worried. What exactly is it that has been bothering him for so long? Did I do something wrong?

"It's just that... I need to know first. Could anything ever come between us?" he asked.

"Gladion, you know that's ridiculous. You've always been a good friend and you're one of my most trusted friends. Now what is it you have to tell me that could be so bad that a thing like that could be challenged?" I asked.

He looked away but I made him look at me.

"Gladion, whatever it is, just tell me. You could tell me anything and I won't hate you for it. Especially if it's been bothering you for a long time." I said, fearing the worst.

He let out a breath, closed his eyes, and then finally said it.

"I... I'm in love with you, Moon. I always have been." He said.

I was surprised more about the fact that he was really that afraid to tell me... and the fact that he always have been. That explained a lot actually like why I got away with a hell of a lot more than most would, why he got so jealous every time I had a new crush, why he came to me for comfort before anyone else, all of it. I felt kind of guilty but then, it's his fault for not saying anything. But, then again, at the time when we first met, I know I would have rejected him and I wouldn't have been as comfortable with him as I am now. Still... I mean, all this time, for about ten years, me being 20 and him 22, he finally gets the balls to say something? At least I started to finally get feelings for him two months prior. My first reaction was to laugh.

"What?" He asked, alarmed and a little hurt.

"I'm not laughing to be mean." I said quickly before giggling.

"I got that but what?" He asked.

"So... haha... for ten years, huh?" I asked.

He got flustered just like he used to when we were teenagers. It was super adorable! It made my stomach swoon and I grinned at him.

"So what if I did?" He said defensively.

"You've ran away from home, joined a gang, raised a pokemon that tried to kill you on several occasions, faced your crazy mother when she was under nihilego's influence, and it took you ten years to confess?" I asked.

"Well... could I have told you? Should I even have told you?" He asked seriously.

"Well... no, not at the time. I would have rejected you. I probably wouldn't have been nearly as comfortable around you as I am now." I said.

"Oh..." He said sadly, his arms falling away from me.

"Um... Gladion, key words: would have. Put your arms back around me, I feel cold now." I said, pulling one of them back against me.

He looked at me in surprise.

"So you're saying you...?" He asked, not finishing his sentence but he looked hopeful, as his arm settled around me again.

"Yeah, I love you, too, pretty boy." I said, a slight blush forming on my cheeks.

He hugged me tightly. I laughed and hugged back as best I could from where I was. That night had to have been one of the happiest ones I ever had and I've had a lot of happy experiences. I could have won the grand prize in a lottery or mew could have flown by and I wouldn't have cared. That night, I got the best thing that ever happened to me.

"So, when did you start feeling something for me?" He asked looking down at me.

"Um... sorry, gorgeous but I only just recently started feeling something. I'd guess about two months?" I said, unsure.

Gladion looked annoyed and disappointed while I smiled sheepishly.

"Gee, thanks, sweetheart." He said sarcastically.

I laughed at him and he rolled his eyes. I took him off guard and pecked him on the lips. I giggled at how flustered he looked, that was technically our first kiss. But, of course, that wasn't good enough for him and I probably would have kissed him for real with a little more time. But, he pulled me closer, angled my head up more, and kissed me on the lips tenderly.

"It's about time!" Hau shouted from the doorway.

"Hau!" Lillie shouted sternly, swatting him and he laughed.

We looked back to see basically all the staff watching us. Gladion got flustered and turned away to hide his face and I just laughed. I wouldn't change that night for the world.

* * *

 **That's the story of Popplio and a bit of some character stories, too! Tune in for next chapter!**


	3. Furfrou

**This story is inspired by a recent video I saw. I also remember hearing stories of people completely shaving their dogs and the dogs being so embarrassed of their fur. So I decided this would be fitting.  
**

* * *

The page opened up to see a beautiful furfrou well groomed. It spent enough time at the shelter to have had its fur styled in many different styles. However, its fur wasn't always that lovely. A picture had shown where parts of its fur had been stained black and patches of fur were missing. Before all that, he was a mess but in this scrapbook, none of the grotesque photos are put in. Those photos are somewhere else.

This case came a few months after popplio! That furfrou was gorgeous and he knew it! He loved to show off his gorgeous fur coat, especially if it was recently groomed. He loved to strut his stuff for everyone and if it wasn't for the fact that he was a bit high maintenance, he would have gotten adopted faster. You see, this poor furfrou had a skin problem and so he couldn't stay out in the sun for very long or else he'd get burn, making his skin blister. So he was kept indoors most of the time and only let out in the evenings. It was sad though. He loved being outside. But his skin problem isn't the only reason why we treated him. His fur didn't always look that beautiful and he lacked confidence when I first met him. He was shy and hid all the time. But, he had a funny personality that got everyone laughing. He may look full of himself when having his fur groomed but he had a sense of humor and an attitude.

Gladion and I had just settled into having a casual relationship, too. Hau also finally became the Kahuna at that time. Anyway, furfrou's story started like this.

* * *

I was outside, having just freed another pokemon from fishing line. Pollution is far more serious than anyone thinks and pokemon getting caught in fishing line was a common problem. Another one was when a pokemon would be caught in abandoned fishing nets, too. I had cases like that almost everyday. Another common one was a pokemon falling into water, someone abandoning their pokemon, and finding an abandoned pokemon egg or think it's abandoned. I hated it when people would just assume an egg they find is abandoned. We usually have them put it back and monitor it in case the parent(s) don't come back. It's rarely an actual abandonment case. We'll even take unwanted eggs from trainers, too. The nursery will sometimes send eggs to us, too, if they don't have any room.

Anyway, eggs are a topic for another time. Let's focus on furfrou. I had gotten called to Konikoni city where I had been told a pokemon had gotten stuck inside a barrel of tar. I arrive to see a group of kids gathered around the barrel, peering in at the poor pokemon inside. I saw a tuft of long white fur and I soon discovered to my shock that it was a furfrou. It wasn't native to the Alola islands so I assumed it belonged to someone.

"It doesn't like people. We think it's wild." One of the kids said.

I looked into the barrel and sure enough, though stuck, it growled threateningly at me. However, it couldn't move because it's body was so stuck in tar. Its tail was the only bare part of it. So I reached into a pack on my braviary and took out a syringe of tranquilizer. The children gathered around, concerned. Soon, the furfrou fell asleep.

"Okay, do you kids want to help me out? I'm going to pour a bowl full of vegetable oil. What I need you to do is rub it all over furfrou and take as much of the tar off of it as you can. But before you do, go ask your parents. I can't just let you help without permission." I said to them.

They all left to their homes while I got to work cutting a strip of the barrel out. I started to rub oil on the tar covered furfrou to free it. The children all returned, some with more children and their parents and they gladly helped me out. It was a messy job but none of them minded. Everyone had a hand in helping freeing the furfrou from the tar. Some of the moms brought snacks, water, juice, and towels to help everyone else take a break. It took hours but we eventually got the furfrou out of the barrel. One of the moms lent me a towel to wrap it in and I got onto braviary and we waved goodbye to the family as we went back to get the furfrou cleaned up.

Taking it back to the rescue center, everyone felt sorry for the poor pokemon. We found that it was a male. I left him in the hands of the staff while I went about the rest of the day to help out other pokemon. I later returned that night when I was off duty. The furfrou had a lot of bald patches from the tar ripping off some of his fur. He was awake but he was no longer growling. Instead, he looked really depressed and I sat next to his cage, my hand against the door to see if he'd sniff my hand or something. I opened the door and he got up and cowered in the corner of his cage, shaking from fear. He was clearly not used to human contact. I offered him my hand and he sniffed it once before huddling against the back of the cage. I felt bad for him. He just needed love and some regular grooming. Then my boyfriend and his partner pokemon walked in. I smiled at Gladion and he smiled back, greeting me with a one armed hug.

"So what happened to this poor guy?" Gladion asked, turning his attention to the furfrou.

"We think its a feral furfrou. It fell into a tar barrel on accident. He's not very good around people." I said to him.

Silvally stuck his head into the cage but the furfrou growled defensively. So silvally laid down at the entrance of the cage, his ears laid back. He cooed at the furfrou and furfrou stopped growling but he didn't relax. Silvally let out a whine, obviously hurt that he can't make a new friend. I patted his side to console him.

"It sometimes takes time, boy." I said to silvally.

Disheartened, silvally turned his attention to other pokemon. One of the cages had a litter of meowth kits that came to us as a clutch of unwanted eggs. Meowths can lay up to three eggs but whoever the mother was laid up to six. Even DNA tests confirms that they have the same parents. Silvally was a sucker for hatchlings and the kits were no exception. They excitedly greeted him at the front of their cage. Gladion allowed the kits out to spend some time with Silvally. Silvally laid down on the floor and allowed the kits to climb on him and he gently played with them, sometimes gently taking them into his mouth or gently grooming them using a series of gentle nips and an occasional lick. Gladion and I sat with furfrou until he relaxed enough to lie back down. He went back to looking depressed. I offered my hand again. He acted indifferent so I gently brushed my hand over him. He jolted from the touch but did nothing more. So I petted the sad pokemon.

Gladion just sat and watched, keeping an eye on his silvally while sitting next to me. Rotom took a picture of silvally and the kits as well as me with furfrou. Rotom is the main reason why we have pictures for scrapbooks. I also shared these stories on social media to make people aware of the pokemon around them and to help get donations. It also helped our pokemon find homes easily. The night went on peacefully. The kits fell asleep cuddled between silvally's front legs as rested his head over one of his front legs to keep his full weight off of the kittens but keeping enough of it on them for them to keep them warm. Everything settled to a comfortable silence. I then was hit with a realization: furfrous are known for having gorgeous fur. I remembered stories of some furfrou being embarrassed about certain haircuts. Maybe he's just embarrassed?

"I think he's ashamed of his look." I said.

"Think so?" Gladion asked.

"Well they are known for having gorgeous fur and this poor guy is nearly bald. Maybe we should get him something to cover him up. I'll be right back." I said, leaving the room.

Gladion sat with furfrou to try and get him used to human contact in the meantime. I went to one of the local clothing stores and found a small t-shirt with a heart pattern on it. Perfect! Furfrou probably wouldn't care about whether it was a feminine shirt or not because their fur is often groomed to look a bit feminine anyway. I bought it and then hurried back to the rescue center. I walked back in to see that furfrou hadn't moved at all while Gladion petted him to try and get him to open up a little more. I walked over to furfrou and knelt down, holding the shirt in front of me.

"Hey, furfrou? Would you feel better if you had some cover?" I asked him.

Furfrou looked at the shirt and perked his ears. Gladion helped me stand him up and put the shirt on him. Furfrou looked at himself and he let out a relieved sigh. He then walked up to me and rested his head against my shoulder, like he was hugging me in his own way. I smiled and patted him on the back. Silvally looked back at him and smiled. Furfrou greeted him with a sheepish bark. It was amazing how something as significant as a shirt could do so much for a pokemon. Rotom took a picture and I shared it on the shelter's website. I later posted the story on my page that night, which was popular because of my hobby in photography combined with the stories of pokemon I had.

* * *

After that post, a lot of people donated shirts and sweaters specifically made for pokemon. Furfrou got to the point that he refused to wear the same shirt two days in a row. He had such a sassy nature and he loved to look good. Look at all these shirts and sweaters he loved to wear! He rocked them all! Luckily, his fur was starting to grow back quickly but we didn't know that the shirts were protecting his skin. He had a line up of potential adopters when he'd finally recover enough to go home. The problem is that when he was confident enough to take off the shirt, that was when we found out about his skin condition.

* * *

I was on my usual boulder, watching furfrou play with the other pokemon. He was being chased around by the kits. It was cute that furfrou seemed to love cat-like pokemon most. Lady was lying next to me, enjoying the sunlight. However, one of the kits jumped onto furfrou and he let out a yelp. Lady and I looked over in alarm. The kits all cringed and backed away from him, thinking they were in trouble. He smiled at them reassuringly but he looked pained. I walked up to him to see what was going on. I figured it was just going to be a scratch. I was alarmed when I found a huge popped blister on his skin. I quickly took him inside. Lillie examined his skin.

"He has blisters everywhere! It's like he's severely sunburned!" She said, distraught.

"He's only been outside for an hour!" I said, shocked.

Sadly, furfrou had to get shaved again and he was anguished. But, he got to wear his shirts again and that cheered him up. After some extensive tests, we figured out what his problem was. It saddened us when we had to put furfrou on the high maintenance list. He has to take medication everyday, too. However, we had plenty of pokemon that preferred the night time. So furfrou could be let outside with some friends but that also meant that not many people could see his gorgeous fashion which bothered him. When he was available for adoption, no one came for him. He remained with us for awhile. It was the day Hau became kahuna that furfrou finally got adopted.

Hau excitedly ran into the building and shouted at the top of his lungs.

"I DID IT! I'M THE KAHUNA! HELL YEAH!" He shouted.

We all walked out to see what the commotion was and we congratulated him when he calmed down enough to tell us straight up what he did. I was happy for him and furfrou came out to see what was going on. He had gotten a new fur style that he wanted to show off but, he was also happy for Hau and made sure to get plenty of attention from the new Kahuna of Melemele Island.

Someone was in the lobby, a traveler from the Sinnoh region. We get plenty of travelers that stop by in here because this place's lobby was a pokemon center and a lot of people liked to lounge around, a study group of college students even come in to relax. But anyway, the traveler had no intention of adopting any of our pokemon and had her umbreon and glameow at her feet, resting. She was once the top coordinator back in Sinnoh. She caught the sight of furfrou. Noticing a new person to show off for, furfrou strutted right up to her and greeted her, his tail wagging but he made sure he looked good while doing everything. The lady patted him and he leaned into her touch affectionately. Then umbreon and glameow greeted him politely and he greeted back with a polite bow. The lady giggled.

"Aren't you quite the gentleman?" She said, laughing.

He smiled back at her and nodded with a bark. I walked over to her.

"Hello." I greeted.

"Hi." She said with a gentle smile.

I've seen her on the TV a few times. If I remember correctly, her daughter had also won top coordinator this year. I wonder if she wouldn't mind taking furfrou? he could totally pull off being a contest pokemon... given that it's indoors or night time.

"This is furfrou. He's one of the pokemon we keep here." I said.

"How long has this handsome boy been with you?" She asked.

"A little over three months." I answered.

"This handsome fellow hasn't gotten a home yet?" She said, surprised.

"It's because he's high maintenance. He has a skin condition where he'll get burned if he's exposed to sunlight for too long. He's also on some medication to prevent potential infection." I explained.

"I see... So no one has been able to step up?" She asked.

"Sadly, no. Furfrou may look like a showoff but he's a real gentleman and has a nice sense of humor. He'll occasionally prank the staff with small things like stealing papers or hiding pokeballs. We love him though even if he's got no choice but to be a noctowl." I said, petting furfrous head.

The lady looked at him thoughtfully. Her glameow and umbreon where already playing with him. She smiled.

"I never thought I'd take in another pokemon much less one that would need extra care but... I can't just leave him here." She said.

I was beaming when I heard those words. I went to go get his ball and the adoption papers. She signed them and the whole staff said their good byes to furfrou. That night, we celebrated both furfrou going home and Hau becoming the new island kahuna. This wasn't a huge emergency case but that sassy gentleman of a furfrou would always have a place in my heart.

* * *

 **this one is meant to be a light hearted story. Not all of these are meant to be tragic.**


	4. Eevee

**Next chapter in the rescue series...  
**

* * *

The page opened to a young eevee kit and next to her was a two year old child. Ah yes! Kukui's son! There was so much celebration when professor Burnet finally conceived. At first, they weren't ready but when they tried to conceive, they had trouble. They started trying for a family two years after I became champion and they were finally successful six years later. Young Manuka was born. He had white hair like his mother but the rest of him was all Kukui. This boy is still just as sweet as the honey from the tree he's named after.

This eevee had been forcefully hatched prematurely. We actually had quite a few prematurely hatched pokemon at the time because bunch of stupid kids broke into the nursery and they decided to crack the eggs open. They didn't realize that there was actual pokemon inside of them and two of the pokemon had died at the scene. The boys were sent home crying. None of us thought she would survive but she was a fighter! She made leaps and bounds that no one knew she would make. I had been babysitting Manuka a lot but he often had to come to work with me sometimes. Lillie would watch him when I couldn't. That was a case and babysitting Manuka got Lillie thinking hard. She made a huge decision that time.

* * *

I was at the shelter on a night shift when we got the call. That night was a little cloudy, a storm was on the horizon and I was enjoying the calm before the storm. It's funny how that storm seemed to foreshadow the hell and heartache that was coming that night. Lillie rushed outside to me when I was sitting on my boulder. She looked alarmed as I watched her approach. She took a moment to catch her breath and I sat up from the boulder.

"What's going on?" I asked her.

"It's an emergency case! I need you in the emergency room! Sixteen cases are coming!" Lillie said, all but hyperventilating.

I got up and quickly followed her to the emergency room and waited anxiously for the new arrivals. I had minor medical knowledge, only knowing how to do CPR, inject medication, check for a pulse, and put an IV in a pokemon. Even though we had a decent staff of doctors, we did not have enough for sixteen cases. Even Gladion came to help. Luckily, he knows a bit more about medicine than I did. Still, he was no doctor. Lillie told us that they were prematurely hatched pokemon that children had cracked open. These cases are actually more common than you'd think but usually, the babies are dead before we can even get to them. We all had a feeling of dread, knowing that we'd be lucky if even one of them survives.

Soon, they came in five minutes later. Two of them had died on the way here and so we had to leave those two in order to focus on the ones struggling to live. The one I had was a little growlithe. He was so tiny! Small enough to fit in the palm of my hand! I placed a small ventilator into him and an IV drip when I was sure he was stable enough to take it. He really did fight! He struggled so hard to breathe, even with a ventilator on but it wasn't enough. He died in my hands ten minutes after he got there. He was the first case that had actually died in my care. I was on the verge of tears but I didn't have time to cry over him just yet. I unhooked his ventilator and removed the IV and left him on the table, a small sheet covering his body. I then ran to Gladion whom was trying to resuscitate a poochyena. He wasn't even breathing when I got to Gladion. He tried so hard to revive the pup but it was useless. I had to put my hand on Gladion to stop him.

"Stop. It's over. You did what you could." I said to him.

He bit his lip and pounded his fist on the table hard. I helped unhook the pup from the IV and oxygen. Gladion and I did our best to try and help the others but one by one, they flat lined. Three of them made it through the first night. Lillie had an eevee kit that was just barely clinging to life. She was the smallest of them all. Lillie was tired but managed to keep the kit stable enough to be kept in an incubator. The other two were a machop and a cleffa. The hardest part of that night was gathering the dead to be buried. The moment it was over and the three babies were stable in their incubators, I collapsed and cried in Gladion's arms. The first deaths on my job just had to be babies... multiple babies. It was a sad night. Lillie was doing better than I was, focusing her energy on the living babies.

Gladion and I were both shook from that whole experience. I knew he was likely going to do something to take action about that. The kids already got the shock of their lives when they saw that those eggs had babies in them so they already got their punishment. Not to mention the Nursery was going to have them work around the ranch for the month as punishment. But still, even with those kids already properly punished, it won't be our last case of dealing with premature hatched pokemon. Most of the time, we get these cases because people get curious. Part of the educational seminars were going to be about pokemon eggs. He made sure to implement that within the week. However, in the mean time, we stayed close to each other that night. Gladion's silvally didn't leave the room at all that night, he had gotten so worried. Silvally loved baby pokemon and premature hatchlings obviously broke his heart. He wasn't allowed to cuddle them because they were inside incubators but he kept watch. Lillie sent us home, assuring us that she'd keep an eye on everything. Silvally didn't want to leave so Gladion allowed him to stay with Lillie and I let my Silvally stay in the yard out back in case Gladion's silvally needed some comfort from a friend. Most of my pokemon didn't mind spending nights at the shelter in the yard. My primarina, Saspra, practically lived in the grotto in the pool. She was there right now to keep an eye on a few of the water pokemon.

The next morning wasn't much better. One of the hatchlings, cleffa, had died two hours after we left. Silvally was obviously depressed but he kept hovering over the other two. Did you know that premature machop hatchlings look a lot like human babies? It was hard to look at him and not think he was a human baby. Silvally pretty much stayed with them for the duration of their time there. Machop fought hard to stay alive, he even flat lined twice but Lillie usually managed to bring him back. But a week later, machop lost his fight to stay alive. This especially hit Lillie really hard. Because, for awhile, it looked like he would make it. It was hard to get Lillie and Silvally to eat after that. But, all the while, the eevee kit hung on. She was the smallest out of all of them and had more growing to do. She shouldn't have even survived her egg getting smashed on the floor and yet, here she was, just barely clinging to life. If she didn't survive, it would have destroyed silvally and Lillie. Every day was a battle but then, one day, she opened her eyes for the first time.

None of us could believe it! She had opened her eyes and started to move, even start to cry. She was still so tiny but by Arceus! She was the strongest pokemon I had ever encountered! She wanted out of the incubator, too! She was only the size of my hand but she was ready to face the world despite how worried of her we were. But, we took her out of the incubator to examine her. Silvally put his head on the table and though only able to scoot on her belly, she went right up to Silvally and nuzzled his beak. He cooed gently as she snuggled against him. We put her back in the incubator but she did not want to stay in there and wouldn't stop crying until we let her out. So we carried her with us. Lillie often kept her in a little pouch strapped to her front or if I was off duty, I'd keep an eye on her. Gladion has even kept her with him for a day, letting her lay on his desk on a small cushion. Silvally, however, often babysat her. Gladion was right when he said his silvally can get overbearing. He would not leave her side for very long. It was cute to see them together, a runt of a little eevee and a silvally almost the size of a rapidash snuggled together. She loved his neck fur and would bury herself in it. We panicked and thought she was lost once but no, she was just curled up in Silvally's fur.

Anyway, Manuka needed to be babysat because Kukui and his wife were working on an extensive research project. Manuka is a sweet little boy and he loved to come to the shelter to play with the pokemon. Silvally especially was his favorite to play with but, Silvally wasn't there like he expected. I took Manuka's hand and brought him to the back where Lillie was watching eevee and silvally to make sure nothing happens to eevee. Manuka happily ran over to silvally to clamber onto his back. He suddenly noticed the tiny eevee kit in silvally's front paws. He was transfixed.

"Be gentle with her, Manuka. She's very special." I told him, a stern edge to my voice.

"I will." He said, gently putting a hand on her.

"Hey, could you keep an eye on Manuka? Usually I convince Hau to look after him but he's got a challenger today." I said to her.

Lillie loved kids but she gets insecure around them sometimes. She blushed a bit but then nodded. I left to go attend other rescues. A Lillipup got lost and the trainer later came in to get him, profusely thanking us and donating a decent amount of money to the shelter. An alomomola got stuck in a net which was an easy fix. A salandit got stranded on some rocks and its leg got broken so I had to take her in to get that fixed. Gladion and I took a break to get a bite to eat and catch up with each other. We do try to spend time together when we have the time. I got another call to go help a wild gumshoos out of a trap. He only needed some bandages and a potion and then I let him go back out to the wild. Then I had to help a rattata that was injured. It got into a fight with a yungoos and nearly got eaten. Normally, we don't interrupt the natural order between pokemon but that didn't mean we ignored a pokemon when they needed help. He only needed some simple field medicine, too. By the time I got back to the shelter, Manuka was cuddled up against silvally, asleep. On Manuka's chest, sleeping peacefully, was the little eevee. Lillie was sitting next to him, also leaning back against Silvally. Manuka was leaning against her as well.

"Well it looks like you two got along just fine." I said with a smile.

"Yeah. He's a sweet kid." She said with a fond smile.

"He definitely is." I agreed.

Lillie looked lost in thought.

"Something on your mind?" I asked her.

"It's just that... I was thinking that maybe... I dunno, maybe it's too early." She said, unsure.

"Well I can't give you advice if you don't tell me what it is." I said to her.

"I've been thinking that maybe... Hau and I should try for a kid." She said.

I was surprised. Already she is thinking about that?! It's not that it's unexpected but I'm surprised Lillie would be the first one to decide. But, it's been a little over a year and they've settled into the married life really well. Not to mention they're both twenty-one, nearly twenty-two. But then, this is her decision. I may want kids one day but I'm not ready for that yet. Anyway, I should probably focus on her. She's in need of my opinion.

"I don't think it's early for you at all, I'm just surprised that you'd be the first one to think about it. Or bring it up to me anyway." I said.

"Yeah, crazy, right? But it's just that this whole case with eevee and then watching Manuka and having him around has got me thinking about it a lot. Do you think Hau will be okay with this?" She asked.

"Of course he will! Have you forgotten about the times he'd talk about having kids?! Get him going and he won't shut up." I said, laughing at those memories.

He and Lillie were dating since we were sixteen and it was hilarious! He wanted a house full of them! His number range was between five to eight and I'd tease Lillie about it all the time. Lillie would blush profusely while Gladion would be annoyed whenever the topic came up. Gladion was still protective of Lillie at the time and he took awhile to get used to Hau dating his sister. Lillie blushed at the memory and I giggled. She was too cute! Then she turned to me.

"What about you when you finally decide to have kids one day?" Lillie asked and I blushed.

"Well... I just know I want kids. I haven't really thought about how many. Maybe not as many as Hau would want though." I said.

"No, maybe not." She agreed with a chuckle.

"So, are you fine with potentially having six?" I asked with a smirk.

"Of course I am! It's not like he and I haven't talked about it." She said.

I busted out laughing. I always thought that six kids was a joke! I didn't think they would be serious!

"What?" She asked.

"So, that wasn't a joke?" I asked, laughing.

"Nope. He was serious and so am I." She said.

"Well you better go get busy then." I teased.

She blushed and stood up. Manuka stirred but didn't wake.

"I guess I should go talk with him then." She said.

"Good luck!" I said, giving her a wink as she walked out of the door.

I then picked up the eevee kit gently and set her into Silvally's neck fur. I picked up Manuka and he woke up enough to but his arms around my neck, leaned his head on my shoulder and then fall back asleep.

* * *

I never did hear how that conversation went. Anyway, within the next month, eevee had gotten bigger and soon, she was available for adoption. But she never wanted anything to do with her potential adopters. She loved Manuka and Silvally like family and she didn't want to leave them. But, one day, Kukui came in to pick up little Manuka. However, he was met with more difficulty than anticipated.

* * *

Manuka and eevee were playing out in the yard. My silvally and Gladion's silvally were both cuddled under a nearby tree. Occasionally, the eevee would happily nuzzle both silvally's before running after Manuka again. I felt bad that Manuka wasn't old enough to own a pokemon yet. She loved him so much and was one of the main reasons why she wouldn't leave the rescue center. Then Kukui called from the doorway. Manuka protested, holding onto eevee. Kukui chuckled and walked out to them to try and pry his son and the eevee off of each other. It didn't work.

"You know, it's going to be a sad day when she finally finds someone she's willing to go home with." I said, helping Kukui.

"Nah, this eevee won't be going anywhere at this rate. She loves him too much." Kukui said, grabbing her by the scruff and she pouted cutely.

He let out a sigh and set her back into his son's arms. He knelt down to talk to his son as he clung onto the eevee.

"If I adopt her for you, will you promise she'll be the only one you'll bring back from this shelter? I can't just adopt all pokemon you get attached to." He said.

This surprised all of us but Manuka hugged his dad. Kukui grinned and I knew now that this eevee would likely always hang around the shelter along with Manuka. I got the papers and eevee's ball. Kukui signed them and everyone sent off the eevee accordingly with much love. But for her, it wasn't good bye. She'd visit almost everyday with Manuka at her side. Silvally also approved, happily knowing that his baby wasn't going to be far from him. However, that wasn't the only eventful thing that happened last night. Lillie had an announcement to make and she called the staff into a meeting room. Gladion and I were confused but she was in there, Hau with his usual big goofy grin on his face. I suddenly had a feeling I knew what they were going to say and I grinned. Could it be?

"Well Hau and I called you guys in here tonight to make a huge announcement." She said grabbing his hand.

"Yup!" He said, absolutely beaming.

"Well what is it?" Gladion asked.

"I'm pregnant." Lillie said.

Everyone was absolutely surprised except for me. I knew that was coming. Didn't stop me from hugging them both. Hau was absolutely proud that he was going to be a father. Gladion seemed to have the shock of his life but nevertheless, was happy for his sister. There were hugs all around and happy chatter. I later left out the back that night and sat down on my usual spot in the yard. Gladion joined me later. I smirked at him.

"You still look like you got the shock of your life." I giggled.

"I just can't believe that my little sister is going to be a mom." He said.

"What? Jealous?" I joked.

"No, I'm about as ready to have kids as you are. Anyway, I'd have to marry you before that." He said.

"Exactly." I said.

We looked out at the yard as the night time pokemon played. It didn't need to be said but honestly, we were both thinking hard about our future that night. But, nevertheless, we were happy for Hau and Lillie.

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter! Something tells me I can't get burnt out on you quite yet with Lillie being pregnant.**


	5. Typhlosion and Absol

**Well here's the next chapter. MOHN AND MOON BOTH HAVE PARTS WHERE THEY NARRATE! I'VE PUT THAT IN BOLD WHEN IT'S A KEY FACTOR!  
**

* * *

The page flipped to an absol and a Typhlosion. These two were inseparable and it turned out that they became mates while at the shelter. It almost became a problem when absol would lay eggs. She only laid three and while most hatchlings took the species of their mother, one of them miraculously hatched into a cyndaquil, which is rare. It was unusual in a lot of ways. Absol came to us as a trainer surrender. Typhlosion was the one that was the emergency case. He drifted in on a piece of driftwood at pokepelago during a storm. Mohn had found him. Honestly, we were afraid he'd never make it.

But this has a lot of family back story to it so I hope you guys have awhile to listen to me today. I have Mohn with me to help tell his part of the story, too.

* * *

Gladion and I had gotten into a huge fight. I came into work, obviously angry. Lillie looked on worriedly. She was four and a half months pregnant at the time with twins. One boy and one girl. They even already decided on the names: Hoku would be the boy and Halona would be the girl. Anyway, Gladion had been working a lot and I was upset that he wouldn't lay off and spend some time outside of the office. It had been a little over two weeks since he had time to do anything with me and before that, he only spent like an hour with me. So that really grated on me. I only suggested he'd take some time off and Gladion lost his temper. I, of course, got angry at him but the difference between his temper and mine is that it's a cold temper and icicles were in my voice when I put in my two bits. I don't blow up uncontrollably like he does. I am out to make a point and it will cut deep if I know what to say that will hurt. My temper is a bit more calculated than his and I rarely get angry but everyone says shit they shouldn't have when they get angry. All I said was something along the lines of 'What's wrong with you? You never yelled at me like that before? Are you sure you loved me for so long? It's been fucking hard to tell lately!' I said before walking away. So it was a mess and usually Gladion knew better than to let his anger get the better of him but not that day.

I will admit, I was very hurt that he yelled at me like that. As the day wore on, I felt more and more like crying than anything. And... honestly, the fact that he seemed to bury himself in his work more lately was making me worried about a lot of things like his stress level and I also felt a bit neglected. I know I got busy with being the champion and a rescuer but I almost always made time for people. And I didn't mind that he worked all the time, even if he only had an hour to spend with me some days, he at least tried. But it felt like he wasn't even trying to make time for me anymore. Even Lillie said Gladion's latest work habits are uncharacteristic of him. He hasn't even made time to visit the rescue center which he used to make time for every day. I ended up crying in the break room and Lillie came in to comfort me.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to him." She said.

"You don't have to. I can fight my own battles." I said.

"Hey, you're not the only one he's been too busy for. At this rate, he's never going to see much of Hoku and Halona. You and him can resolve your own issue. I want to see what's up. Yelling at you and making you cry is worrying. I mean, he's always loved you, Moon. You mean the world to him." She said.

"Apparently not." I choked, my face still against the table as I sobbed.

"Moon, Hau and I have had our fights. You and Gladion have fought before, too." She said.

"Yeah but he never yelled at me like that before." I whimpered.

Gladion has never yelled at me without reason. If he had a better reason, we'd talk it out and sometimes that did result in a messy argument but we usually came to an agreement eventually even if it's an agreement to disagree. We won't dump each other just because we get angry. No good couple works like that. It's just that the way he yelled and looked at me, it felt like I was the worst thing he ever encountered. Lillie got up and left to go talk to him, taking charizard to go to him. Meanwhile, I picked myself up and went into the lobby when someone came in.

"I would like to surrender a pokemon." He said.

"Surrender? But why?" I asked.

"I have no room for her anymore but I don't have the heart to just release her, either. Do I need to sign any papers?" He asked.

"Yes. Please wait." I said.

I walked into the back to get papers and then I walked back out to the lobby. He signed the surrender papers accordingly and he just left without saying a word. It made me shiver that he could just leave a pokemon like that. I hope Gladion doesn't do that to me. I shook myself of that thought and quickly resumed my work, finding anything and everything to busy myself. Lillie came back an hour later and she looked angry.

"He's being an ass!" Was all she said.

I followed her into the back.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I was blunt with him. Told him he was neglecting everyone." She said.

"And then?" I asked.

"He blew up at me, too! Then I decided to hit a nerve." She said.

"By?" I asked.

"I didn't want to bring you up in that but I did. I told him that he hurt you and that I had to comfort you which was something that he should be doing. Then I told him that if that was how he was going to treat the people he loved, then he was no different than how mother was under nihilego's influence." She said, glaring off.

"...Ouch! Isn't that a little too far?" I asked.

"He had it coming!" She snarled before walking away.

Honestly... he kind of did. Especially if he did the same thing to Lillie. You don't yell at Lillie. You just don't! She never has it coming and she is pregnant. Excess stress for her is not good. A part of me was scared that maybe he was becoming someone else... all I knew is that the Gladion I loved usually didn't do shit like this. It started to storm that night and I got stuck at the shelter because the wind was very powerful. Then, Mohn bursts through the door, carrying a huge mass.

"Help! Emergency!" He shouted.

Lillie and I rushed forward to see that he had a typhlosion and it was dangerously cold and wet both of which is not good for a fire type like him. Typhlosions are not suppose to swim for long periods of time! We took him into intensive care. We packed heat packs all around him. After that, all we could do is wait and Mohn decided to stick around and talk. He noticed that Lillie and I looked troubled.

"Are you ladies okay?" He asked.

"Today hasn't exactly been a good day." I said to him and Lillie agreed.

"Mind telling me what's going on?" He asked.

"My boyfriend/brother." We both groaned at the same time.

"Gladion? What has he done?" Mohn asked.

"He's being a dick." Lillie huffed and I just looked down at my hands like they were the most interesting thing.

"How so?" Mohn asked.

"He's been working a lot lately, more than usual. So I tried to tell him maybe he should take some time off. But, for some reason, he yelled at me." I said.

"Really? That's not like him at all. He talks about you a lot. He loves you." Mohn said.

"Yeah, thanks for the assurance." I said sarcastically.

"What did he say?" Mohn asked.

"Something about clinging which I don't do. I can't anyway because of my job as both rescuer and champion. We hung out two weeks before this argument and it wasn't even for an hour... If asking for a little time with him after being apart for two weeks is clinging, I can't have a relationship like that." I said, choking on the last sentence.

I started crying again. Lillie walked up and put her arms around me to comfort me. Mohn looked at Lillie.

"He kind of said something similar to me. And something about being ungrateful. I don't know where the hell this is all coming from." Lillie said.

Mohn looked deep in thought and then stood up.

"Sounds like he needs some man talk." He said.

"Mohn, I don't know if he'll listen to you." Lillie said.

"Hon, even if I can't remember you or him, if he truly does think I am his father, then he should at least take something away from what I'll tell him. Obviously, I've made my mistakes somewhere along the line. I don't even have the luxury of remembering my mistakes to learn from it." Mohn said before walking away.

Lillie and I stared after him, surprised to know that Gladion has told him. But then... should I really be all that surprised? I'm more surprised that Mohn actually trusts Gladion to take his word for it.

"Wait, did he just go out in that storm?!" I said, worriedly.

"I think he knows what he's doing, Moon." Lillie said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

Lillie smiled and nodded.

"What I do remember from when I was little was that he always found a way. Trust him, Moon." Lillie said

The wind howled outside but somehow... I trusted both Lillie and Mohn. It was the storm I didn't trust... I really wish I had an underwater breather because I did probably the stupidest thing ever that should have gotten me killed... Gladion is my boyfriend! I need to be there to help him, too! So... I headed to Aether Paradise, too.

* * *

My turn to tell the story? Well this is **Mohn** here and I guess Moon has passed the baton to me to tell you. Honestly, I didn't truly know if Gladion was my son or not but he needed a father right then and there. I guess it was that night that I finally stepped in to take him and Lillie as my own. I still feel bad that I can't remember their childhood. I feel like I've been robbed of a piece of myself. Anyway, though it was storming outside, whatever the hell my son was doing was robbing himself of his family and I wasn't going to let that happen. No storm was going to get in my way. Besides, I brought Typhlosion to the rescue center, didn't I? I had one of my water types take me to Aether Paradise using dive. I had an underwater breather to keep myself from suffocating. Never leave home without one!

Anyway, I get there and take the elevator in. Honestly, I was a mess, dripping with water, chilled to the bone, and I think pieces of seaweed were stuck to me. Wicke was surprised to see me and tried to offer me refreshment, a spare room, or at least a dry set of clothes. But, I was on a mission so I didn't let her stop me. I was going to confront Gladion and nothing was going to stop me. Honestly, I myself was angry but for several different reasons and not just Gladion. I walked right into his office despite Wicke trying to do something. She ended up hastily throwing a towel on me before I got through the door. Gladion was over his desk, head in his hands. I walked up to his desk and took a chair. I used the towel to dry my face off at least.

"So... rough day?" I asked.

He looked at me and honestly, he looked drained. He had bags under his eyes, he was paler than usual, and he even seemed a little more thin. He looked absolutely horrible.

"Well you're a sight for sore eyes." I commented.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I heard you haven't been doing well." I said.

"Are you here to lecture me, too?" He asked, irritated.

I decided to be blunt.

"Well, yeah." I said.

"Why won't people just leave me alone?" He said, exasperated.

"Son, you look like shit! Your eyes have bags under them, you're skinnier than usual, you look paler than I thought possible, and you broke the heart of both Lillie and Moon. Are you just going to sit there and say nothing is wrong?!" I said to him incredulously.

"I've been busy, okay?" he said defensively.

"You were able to run things just fine with a little break every now and then. Did Wicke screw something up while stepping in for you?" I asked.

"No." Gladion said.

"Then what the hell is going on with you that is worth risking your health and your personal life?" I asked.

"I want to do things myself and not rely on others so much." Gladion said.

"That's a stupid idea! You'll hurt yourself and everyone you love if you keep that up." I told him.

"Well what's it to you? You can't tell me shit! As if you can even remember that is." He snarled.

That did it. You think he got his temper from his mother? No, he got it from me and I'm an ursaring when I'm angry. I slammed my hands down onto the desk so hard that I think the noise could have been heard from the basement.

"THAT'S JUST IT, ISN'T IT?!" I roared in sheer rage.

Gladion froze and I took a breath so to not yell so loud that he can't hear me.

"You don't think I haven't tried to remember? Did you just assume I didn't want to take you guys back?! Is that it?!" I snarled.

Gladion normally didn't shrink away from things but this was an exception. I think his leadership had gone to his head but when I was through with him, I know I had reduced him to the boy I "first" met on pokepelago.

"I can't remember you or your sister or even my own wife. Do you know what that feels like to have a family that you've missed out on? Whatever I did in this building has robbed me of that! Whatever the hell I did robbed all of us of that! Do you want to know what the worst part is? I can't remember what I did that I should be regretting! I don't have the luxury of learning from that mistake!" I said, angrily hitting the desk after I said that.

He said nothing. My temper obviously surprised him. He probably didn't expect me to even have a huge emotional battle about this. I remember he told me sometime later that he thought I took everything and just kind of brushed it off. Still though, what could I have done? Suddenly open my arms up and say 'come here, son'? It's kind of hard taking on the role of a father to kids you can't remember. You try doing that to strange kids calling you there parent. It's a bit awkward! Anyway, so yeah, I was still angry and I had a hell of a lot to say.

"I didn't start working with you to make money or just be a good friend. I wanted to try and figure out what I missed. I'm not stupid! You don't think I haven't noticed a section of my life missing? That somehow, I'm a renowned scientist that has been studying ultra wormholes? That I was somehow the first president of Aether Paradise? Until I met you, I never even knew why I was hearing those things and for a time, I didn't even know if it was trickery or what. Coming here and seeing this place and seeing you and Lillie, I know that this is all familiar but no matter how hard I try, I can't actually remember. It's like trying to break through a reinforced glass wall. But son, you have to believe me when I say I am doing what I can! I am trying to be your father! But it's so damn hard to do that when you're own son won't even accept that despite wanting it! I have been here all this time because I want to be, not because I feel sorry for you!" I said, angrily.

"..." his mouth slightly agape.

I let out a breath, relaxing more.

"Stop being a dumbass and thinking you can do everything yourself. You're still too young to be taking on that much and even a man my age can't do this job on their own and have a healthy life. I don't manage pokepelago myself. My pokemon and friends help me out. Those pokemon that you saved couldn't have made it without help. Silvally sure as hell didn't escape and get his helmet off on his own. No one makes it in life or through life on their own. That's how it's always been." I said, my voice calm but firm.

I waited in my chair for him to say something. It sank in and I could tell by looking at him that the weight of everything was crashing in on him all at once. He was shaking, his breathing wasn't steady, and his balance was faltering. I started to worry that he was going to collapse from exhaustion. He finally rested himself on his desk but then he spoke up.

"How's Moon?" He asked.

I was relieved to hear that she was the first he thought of. There's the Gladion I know.

"Not going to lie, you hurt her pretty bad. Her and Lillie were both very hurt and Moon was doing everything to keep herself from being in hysterics. You mean a lot to her but if you keep this up, she will end it. She knows her values enough to do so. She even said so herself that she can't keep this up if it keeps going." I said.

"I need to talk to her." He said, getting up.

I caught him by the arm.

"Not in your condition and not out in a storm like that! I may be stupid enough to make that trip but I'm not stupid enough to let you do it, too. You'll catch your death in that weather." I said.

"I can't just text an apology." He said.

"Then don't. Wait until the storm dies down." I told him.

"I can't just sit here and let her cry." He said.

"She's a tough girl, Gladion. She's not just going to break up with you this instant." I said.

"I still hurt her!" he said, fighting to get out of my arm.

But, he didn't need to go to her... she came to us. Cell phone reception was really bad so Gladion just got a text from Lillie stating what happened. He looked even more pale when he read it.

"She's out in the storm." Gladion said, running towards the door.

Before I had time to say anything, Wicke rushed in through the door.

"Moon was found at the docks! She's unconscious!" Wicke said, panicked.

We ran downstairs. She had been taken to a guest room. She was fine, her temperature was just a little low and her arm had been put in a splint. Her face was bruised, too. A female absol was asleep at the foot of her bed. Absol came and alerted people that Moon was at the docks. Moon's primarina, Saspra, brought her here. Saspra wasn't hurt but the poor thing was exhausted. She was sprawled out on a nearby bed. If it was any other circumstance, we'd take a moment to mention how cute Saspra looked all sprawled out like she was. Heaps of blankets had been placed on Moon to warm her up. Gladion, anxious and angry at himself started pacing restlessly.

"Son, stop this! You're only going to exhaust yourself even more. I'm not going to make you leave her but try to take it easy. Take a chair and wait for her to wake up." I told him.

Gladion did so and I left the room to see Wicke. She was holding a tray with some tea.

"Sir, you should go get dry. I'll take things from here. Would you like a cup before you do?" She asked.

"Yeah, thanks. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid while I'm gone. He's been an idiot lately." I said, taking a cup.

"I know. I've tried to be firm with him but he won't always listen to me." She said.

"Poor boy is still a child in some aspects. Why has he suddenly taken on so much?" I asked.

"Well... he wants to 'grow up'." She said.

I laughed at this. It was too funny thinking that he was trying to be 'grown up' when it was probably the most childish thing I had ever seen him do.

"He has some growing to do." I said.

She nodded. Gladion can hear us through the door and I knew this because... I remember? Well at least I remembered one thing about this place! That's a small victory.

"He wanted to do everything himself as president because... he wants to marry Moon but he didn't know if he would be responsible enough." Wicke said.

"He needs to know that he also has a responsibility to his family and friends. Just burying yourself in work doesn't prove anyone's responsibility at all. He needs to take some time off. He'll get horribly sick at this rate if he's not sick already. From the sounds of it, he also needs to get back in touch with everyone." I said.

"I'll hold things down until then. But you go get dry or you'll be no better than those two." Wicke said.

"Yeah." I agreed before leaving to a guest room that I usually take up.

Wicke went into the room to give Gladion some tea. I finally went into my room to shower. The rain and the cold ocean water really did chill me pretty good. The warm water felt so good when I finally got into the shower. I can only hope my son and likely future daughter-in-law that they recover physically and emotionally. Well, I leave it to you, Moon. My end of the story is done.

* * *

It's me, **Moon,** again! Anyway, I woke up to see Gladion next to my bed, his head in his hands while he sat on the chair next to my bed. My face and arm hurt. The waves outside really tossed Saspra and I around. I was relieved to see she was alright in the bed next to me. I felt bad that she had to go through that. I look over at Gladion and from the look of his posture, I think Mohn had gotten through to him or he learned his lesson... or it's because I nearly died. Either way, at least he looked normal given the circumstance. I was a little nervous to talk to him but now I felt really suffocated with the blankets on me like this. Too heavy!

"Hey, pretty boy. Could you get these blankets off of me, they're heavy." I said, pushing them off of my chest with my good arm.

Gladion looked at me and he hugged me.

"Thank Arceus you're alright!" He said, relieved.

I nearly cried. This is the Gladion I fell in love with! I got him back and I was so happy.

"Thank Arceus you're back to normal." I said, biting my lip to keep from crying.

He pulled back and looked at me... even with his sickly look, he was still my pretty boy. He still looked like crap though.

"Well, emotionally anyway. When was the last time you took care of yourself? You look like shit." I said.

"I've been getting that a lot lately." He chuckled, pulling off three layers of blankets but leaving two on.

I moved his bangs out of his face affectionately and I hugged him again, unable to stop the tears from falling from my face as I buried my face into his chest. I was so happy that he was still the Gladion I love. It was almost like that whole thing was a nightmare now. He then pulled away and looked at me, thumbing away some of the tears. His face held nothing but guilt and shame as his hand was held against my cheek. He rested his forehead against mine, his eyes not leaving mine.

"I'm so sorry about yelling at you. That was the stupidest thing I had ever done." He said

"Please... don't ever do that again. I thought for a second that you hated me or something." I said, my voice strained as I tried not to cry.

He pulled me back into his arms with urgency. I could feel myself starting to cry again.

"I can't always stop myself from being angry with you but, there's no way in hell I could ever hate you. Please, remember that." He said as he held me.

Well that did it. I sobbed against his chest while he just held me, his hand running through my hair while his other arm held me. He kept me against himself for a long time before I finally felt tired again. I suddenly noticed absol at the edge of the bed. The blankets Gladion had pulled off of me were resting on top of her and she looked... cozy. She smiled and greeted me with a small growl. I was confused as to why she had left her pokeball.

"She got help for you." Gladion explained.

"Well that was sweet of you! Thanks, absol!" I said to her and she smiled shyly and hid behind her fur.

Saspra awoke and came up to me enthusiastically. She hugged me and nuzzled my cheek.

"I'm sorry for making you go out in that storm, girl. I didn't know what I was thinking." I said to her.

She smiled and nuzzled me, a way of stating to me that she was just glad that I was okay. A scratching sound of claws was heard at the door. Gladion opened it and his silvally walked in. He looked at Gladion wearily but Gladion patted his neck and he looked relieved. Even Silvally got a taste of his rage? Poor thing!

"I'm sorry boy. I was being an idiot." Gladion said and silvally nodded before walking up to me.

I smiled and hugged him. He was such a good boy! Coming in to see me! He rubbed his cheek against mine and then licked my face. Silvally has to half nom my face to do this so I got a good look in his mouth while he did that. I only laughed and petted him. He nudged my belt and I rolled my eyes before releasing my own silvally. He's so typical! The pair happily greeted each other, having been apart for about as long as Gladion and I have been. My silvally then checked me, too. These two both fretted over the sick and injured a lot. Sometimes she'll be in the back with him back at the shelter to also cuddle with the sick pokemon but I usually keep her in the yard or else she and the other will take up too much room.

"Yeah you're probably in here only to see your girl, aren't you?" I chuckled, rubbing the underside of his chin.

He nuzzled me as if to say 'but I do love you, too!' and then mine nuzzled the other side of my face. I laughed and hugged them both. Gladion chuckled and then the two silvally walked over to the door. Saspra followed them, knowing that they were going to the conservation area to turn in for the night. They looked at absol and she looked at us unsure but I nodded at her. She then followed them. I've been here long enough that they know their way around and can put themselves in for the night. Gladion let them out and they headed off to go find the conservation area.

"We should probably get to bed, too. My room?" He asked.

"Sure." I said, getting up.

I looked at the splint on my right arm.

"I think this might make things awkward." I said.

"You'll be fine." Gladion said, taking my left hand.

We went to his room. When we went to bed, I never thought I'd ever seen Gladion fall asleep so fast. He was out the moment we were comfortably snuggled together, my splinted arm over his chest. I was so happy that everything turned out okay in the end.

* * *

Of course, this story ain't just about family drama! It's also about pokemon! Let's get back to Typhlosion! Before going to work, I had to go to the hospital to get my arm looked at. Turns out I had a hairline fracture so my right arm had to be put in a cast. I made Gladion stay in bed that day because he was still obviously tired. I took his silvally with me to the Rescue Center that day. I got glomped by Lillie the moment I came in through the door.

"What were you thinking?! Do you have any idea how worried I was?!" She said.

"Yeah, it was stupid. Sorry about that. At least Gladion is back to normal." I said.

Lillie relaxed. She hugged me and I hugged back with my good arm.

"Are you two okay now?" She asked.

"He and I will be fine. He just needed to get his ass chewed is all." I said

"That's a relief. What happened to your arm?" She asked.

"This is the reason why you don't go riding a pokemon in a typhoon. I'm lucky I escaped with my life. Saspra is okay but she's a bit drained. I'm going to let her rest in the pool today." I said.

"Don't be too long. Someone needs to look after Typhlosion. He's still not doing too well." She said.

So I let out my primarina and both silvallys. Due to it being so long since they've been together, the pair decided to spend their time together. I released Saspra next to the pool and she slid right in and floated on her back to rest and enjoy the sun. I then walked back into the shelter to see that typhlosion had layers of blankets around him. He was still shivering. So I sat with him and he looked up at me, still shivering. He rested his head on my leg and I petted him. I forgot to release absol so I allowed her out of her ball and she greeted me. Then she noticed typhlosion. She looked at him in concern.

"You can go outside in the yard if you want. I almost forgot I had you with me. Sorry you have to see this." I said to her.

She shook her head and then nudged the blankets next to typhlosion. He and I looked at her in surprise as she got under the blankets, turned around and then poked her head out next to his. She smiled shyly at typhlosion. He put one of his arms over her, enjoying having some extra warmth. Absol rested her head next to his and fell asleep. I had to make sure she didn't get overheated: a typhlosion's normal body temperature is supposed to be higher than the average normal type's and absol had a temperature like that of an average normal type. His temperature recovered faster with her next to him.

By the end of the night, he was awake and healthy enough to go outside briefly. While absol was a little overheated, she was happy to have helped. In fact, they were very close after that, having to have bonded. They even played outside together. They stilled slept side by side that night but the blankets weren't necessary anymore. Gladion came in later that night. Lillie of course gave him an earful even if he already got one. He sheepishly explained himself. I was in the back, cuddling a snubble that had gotten caught in the storm. Its owner will probably come by looking for it: it acted far too tame to have been wild. It also had a collar around its neck with a name: Nubs. He was a bit cold from the rain but, other than that, he was fine. Gladion came in and I smiled. He smiled back before sitting down next to me and putting an arm around me. I leaned against him and he kissed the top of my head. He was being a bit more affectionate than usual considering he usually only did something like this at home. He's usually shy otherwise to show too much PDA. That one time Hau and the staff caught us really embarrassed him to where the most we did was hold hands, hug, or sit close to each other in public. Even cuddling was too risky for him at the time. But, I wasn't going to complain with this sudden influx of affection. Honestly, I loved it.

Typhlosion and absol, however, decided to make it clear to us the next week that they were more than just snuggle buddies. Usually, the pokemon at the shelter do not breed because of a lack of privacy and usually none of them are around each other or are close enough to breed. So none of us thought much about the possibility. Until, one day, I noticed absol had gained some pounds while I was watching them on the field. I had just gotten back from defending my champion title from a new challenger. It was a difficult battle but it was refreshing. Anyway, Typhlosion has also been particularly more protective of her lately. So it was hard for me to go up to absol and get a proper look. However, someone had to check on her so I had Saspra stay close to me while I approached absol. They had taken up spending much of their time right by a bush where some straw had been laid out. Typhlosion growled at me and stood over her. Absol, however, nipped him and growled at him for being hostile. So he hung back while I looked at her.

"Hey, girl. What's going on here?" I asked her, setting my hand on her abdomen.

I was alarmed when I felt a giant mass. At first, I was worried it was a cyst or a tumor but whatever it was... it was mobile and I could turn it even. I felt around it more and it felt... egg shaped. I noticed that the straw had been arranged a certain way, too. It was nest-like. I suddenly realized what was going on. She was preparing to lay an egg!

"Well this is unexpected. This would make you the first mother we've had here." I said to her, still somewhat in disbelief.

She then smiled and purred. I rubbed her neck while typhlosion settled next to her and groomed her gently before laying his head over her belly. These two really were a picture perfect pair... when absol isn't berating typhlosion for being a hot head anyway. He was calm enough to let me pat his head while he rested it over his mate's swollen abdomen. Gladion then came out and I learn that typhlosion is even more uncomfortable with human males getting close. He hissed at Gladion and growled loudly, the fire on his neck and tail flaring up furiously as if he's about to battle. Gladion raised his hands up in alarm as if he was being held at gunpoint.

"What did I do?" He asked.

Gladion has been given a few weeks off work to take a break. Absol snapped at her mate and glared at him for growling at Gladion. Typhlosion huffed out some fire before settling back down next to his mate. She nipped his ear sternly while he scowled. Gladion hesitantly approached, keeping his hands at his sides while typhlosion glared at him. He sat next to me though a bit nervous.

"What's with him?" He asked.

I put my hand on absol's belly.

"Feel here but be gentle." I said.

So he did and he looked alarmed.

"What is this?" He said, worriedly.

"Feel it a bit more but be gentle." I said to him.

He examined her belly diligently and thoroughly. His eyes widened in realization.

"This... this is an egg." He said, shocked.

"Yup." I said with a smile and petting absol.

"But how? Not even our silvallys had found this place suitable enough to breed." He said.

"Well these guys are the field egg group. I don't think it's unusual to them to breed in a place like this." I said.

Absol purred and rolled onto her back, enjoying the fact that her belly is the center of attention. It was so adorable! She had such a cute round pregnant belly! I'm a total sucker for pregnant bellies and I nearly squeal every time Lillie walks into the room. I even squeaked a little bit when I saw absol do this while Gladion looked at me, an eyebrow raised in question.

"She's so cute!" I gushed.

"Pregnant pokemon are your weakness, too?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yes! Oh my god! This is too cute! Look at this little belly!" I said, rubbing it gently as she purred.

Typhlosion looked on proudly as I obsessed over his mate's belly. I spent the day with the family and posted on the site what was going on. I posted picture of her on her back with her round belly exposed and typhlosion giving it a tiny lick. We allowed them to remain outside in the in their nest that night. The next day, she looked pained and paced around her nest, pawing some areas of it. Concerned, Gladion and I went to check on her. When we got to her, she stood up. We looked on at her in alarm as she squatted. Right before our eyes, she laid an egg right in front of everyone, letting out a pained yelp. While it was painful for her, she did make it look easy. It's just like she took a giant poop and it was over. I was surprised at how fast it was. I reached forward and touched the egg only to pull my hand away: it was still slimy! Ew! But absol was happy and she laid next to it, curled up on one side, typhlosion curled up on the other side.

"I think we should go tell everyone about this." Gladion said, getting up.

"Yeah..." I said, still in awe over the little family.

It was one of our biggest stories on our site. This cute little family had everyone's attention. From the egg hatched a female absol whom typhlosion was particularly protective of. Then, of course, they bred again, producing two eggs this time but one of them seemed different. It was blue with red dots instead of white with black markings. We were shocked when a little cyndaquil hatched from it. The pair called it good on breeding after that and did not have any further offspring much to our relief. The cyndaquil got adopted right away being a popular starter. Both absol sisters were adopted together by a punk trainer with a good heart. As for absol... I ended up keeping her because she saved my life and there was no way typhlosion was leaving his mate. So they both became part of my team.

Both of them are actually very strong in battle, too! I never regret adopting those two! They were something else! Typhlosion may be a hot head but, he's also a gentle giant that would do anything for his mate. If I ever have a double battle, he and absol worked very well together. And, I traditionally nick name my team. So his name became Typhoon after the storm he came to us in and absol was named Angel because she saved me. But that's it for today's story! I apologize for all the family drama but I wanted to tell you the story of my strongest team members. Could always count on them to defend my champion title! Typhoon and Angel still live with me today though quite a bit older.

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter... It's more family drama than rescue story. I'll make another plain rescue story for another chapter. Later, guys!**


End file.
